1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cover member for an igniter to be used in a gas generator for a restraining device such as an airbag system of a vehicle. It also relates to an igniter assembly using the same, and an assembling method of the igniter assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An igniter is used for a gas generator or an actuator for activating a restraining device such as an airbag.
In the case of an electrical-type igniter, an ignition agent is filled in a metallic cup. Thus, for the purpose of insulation, a plastic insulation cover is put on the outside of the cup.
The insulation cover has an aim of insulation, and hence may be thin. However, too small thickness results in an insufficient strength, so that the insulation cover tends to be deformed. This leaves room for improvement in terms of the assembling workability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,679 discloses an igniter assembly 140. A metallic cap 158 for use in the igniter assembly 140 is covered with a thin plastic film 170. The thickness of the plastic film 170 is 0.125 mm (in column 6, lines 17-18). With this plastic film, the metallic cap 158 is kept in an electrically insulated state.